A Time of Traitors/Transcript
(The Ninja grunts as Jay tries on a Vermillion helmet.) Jay: Sorry, guys, nothing. Cole: Darn, I was sure trying on the helmet was gonna help us figure out who those samurai snake guys were. Nya: Me too. Jay, are you positive the helmet doesn't do anything? Jay: Ha! Besides make me look cool? What? I know how to accessorize. Kai: Hm. SOmething about this is familiar, though. I just can't place it. Perhaps Master Wu knows. (They go find Wu, who is resting on a bed.) Master Wu, this helmet. I feel like we've seen it before. Can you tell us anything? Wu: Curious. Time... Kai: Time? Wu: Time waits... Nya: Time waits... Wu: Time waits for no… (He falls back asleep.) Kai: Uh, Master? Wu: (He wakes up.) Did someone mention lunch? Lloyd: No, Master, no one mentioned lunch. Wu: Then why did you wake me? (He sleeps again.) Lloyd: He isn't himself. Jay: Clearly. Lunch isn't for three more hours. Ahh, this is just perfect. Mysterious snake samurai, uh, things attacked Ninjago, Cyrus Borg is missing, and our team is down one master and one Ninja. Lloyd: We've got to get Zane back online. He was the last one to see Cyrus Borg. Cole: Yeah, except Cyrus Borg is the only one who has the equipment to get hm back online. Nya: I might be able to reboot Zane with the computer in the Samurai X Cave. Although I could use some help. Cole: Well, I'm in. Jay: You know I am. Lloyd: I'll stay. One of us should keep an eye on Master Wu. Kai: I'll go to the museum and talk to Dr. Saunders. He's an expert on all things Ninjago. Maybe he knows what Master Wu is too weak to tell us. Lloyd: Good thinking. Go and see what you can see. (The Vermillion bring Cyrus to the museum and traps him in a sarcophagus.) Krux: The Vermillion Warriors have done well, brother. Borg is captured and the first step of our plan is complete. It's time to begin phase two. Acronix: How? Phase two requires many more Vermillion than we have. Krux: We'll have them shortly. With even more growing in the swamp. Soon, there will be a force of thousands. Acronix: Okay, but how do the two of us control a force of thousands? Krux: I've had forty years to develop this plan, brother. Do you not think I took that into account? May I introduce…Commander Raggmunk, Commander Blunck, and Commander Machia. Hand selected from the genetically superior Serpentine. Their superior intellect allows them to communicate telepathically with the Vermillion Warriors and control them to the hive mind. Acronix: You've thought of everything. Krux: Indeed. I bred them to be strategic thinkers. In fact, they've been working out the details for phase two. Blunck: With your permission, sir, I've outlined attack so we can— Raggmunk: We've outlined. (They hiss at each other.) Acronix: Hand selected? Krux: They're fighters. One must expect a certain amount of...aggression. Acronix: The plan! Blunck: Of course. I will explain. Raggmunk: We will. Machia: Enough! You will tell them the plan or I will eat the two of you for breakfast, bones and all! Krux: Hm. Aggression. (Nya hooks Zane up to the computer.) Nya: Okay, he's hooked up to the main computer. Keep your fingers crossed. Jay: Come on, Zane…Nope. Still out. Cole: Hang on. There's something on the video feed. Past Cyrus: Well, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you. Past Zane: Who did you— Jay: Um, did I miss something? One second Zane is talking the nothing. Nya: Okay, let's try again, only slower. (She slows down the video, but still sees nothing.) Cole: Oh, there you go. Zane was nailed by, uh, some mysterious blurry thing. Hehe. Jay: Oh, so all we need to do is round up all the blurs in Ninjago. This tells us nothing! Nya: Maybe I can slow it down more. (She tries to.) We lost the connection. Jay: Aw, and Zane. (Misako brings Wu a cup of tea.) Wu: Thank you, Misako. Focus Tea might help to clear my head. (Lloyd sighs.) Maybe you should have some as well. Lloyd: Uh, what? Wu: You seem...distant. Lloyd: Yeah. It's just that, as a master-in-training, it feels like I should be doing something. But what? Wu: A true Master must always... Lloyd: Yes, Master? Must always what? Wu: (He sleeps then wakes up.) ...and only then will he be a true Master. Lloyd: Sorry, I-I-I didn't quite get that. Wu: I said a true Master must…(He falls asleep.) (Kai arrives to the museum.) Kai: Hello? Dr. Saunders? He's gotta be here somewhere. He's always here. The guy is practically an exhibit himself. If anyone can shed light on the origin of this helmet, it'll be him. Mom. Dad. I wish I could ask you what this is. Actually, I wish I could ask you anything. It's been so long. (Kai remembers meeting Nya for the first time.) Past Maya: Kai, say hello to your sister Nya. Past Kai: (Holding an infant Nya) Hello... (Echoes) Kai: Your kids miss you, you know. (The commanders finished explaining their plan.) Krux: Excellent. You may strike when ready. Blunck: My sentries say we have a visitor. Krux: It's a museum. We have lots of visitors. Raggmunk: This one's a Ninja. Acronix: A Ninja? We need to see what he's up to. Oh, wait, I bet you never set up a security camera, Mr. I-Hate-All-Technology-Even-Though-It's-Cool! Krux: I have something better. (He shows him a spy scope.) Acronix: The Fire Ninja! He must be onto us! Perhaps he's more dangerous than I first thought. I'll neutralize him before he uncovers our plans. Krux: No. That will draw too much attention to everything. I will take care of this. This changes nothing. Commence phase two. (Nya inserts a device into the computer.) Nya: Upgrade complete. Say hello to Super Slow Motion. (They pause the video.) Cole: Acronix? I though he got, you know, finished off at the monastery. Jay: He did! Nya: Apparently not. And look, he's still got the Time Blade! (They continue the video to show Acronix taking Borg.) Jay: That's why Zane never saw him coming. Acronix fast forwarded into a blur! Nya: But wait. Cyrus Borg said he saw someone approaching before that. But who? (They play the video to see Dr. Saunders.) Jay: That's...Dr. Saunders. Cole: Hold on. That means he and Acronix... Cole and Jay: Are working together!? Cole: And he's hooked up with those slithering Samurais too. Jay: Oh, I always knew there was something snakey about that guy! Nya: No, there wasn't. Dr. Saunders is such a kind old man. Remember all the school field trips to the museum? Jay: Exactly! And how boring were those? Cole: I kinda liked them. Jay: The point is, he's definitely gone full snake now. Nya: (Gasps.) And Kai is headed right into that snake's nest! (Krux, disguised as Dr. Saunders, approaches Kai.) Kai: Aah! Dr. Saunders! Krux: In the very flesh-flesh. You were expecting different doctor? Kai: No, you just startled me. But actually, I was looking for you. Krux: Were you now? Kai: Do you recognize this? (He shows him the helmet.) Krux: Hm. It slightly resembles a post-Serpentine War Samurai battle helmet, but is probably just a knock-off. Cheapy-cheap-cheap. Perhaps costume from Ninjago Con? Kai: Uh, I don't think so. We got it off a snakey Samurai Warrior we defeated. Krux: Snake Warrior? Kai: Actually, a bunch of snakes, all, like, twisted into one, attacked the Borg Store. It was on the news. Don't you watch TV? Krux: I despise TV. (His voice slowly goes back to normal.) A vile, bilious contraption. (He fixes his voice.) I-I-I mean, interesting. Heh! If you leave it with me, perhaps I can look into its origin. Heh! Goodbye. (He walks away with the helmet.) Kai: Master Wu always says "Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today." So I would like to look around now. Maybe I'll stumble on something useful. Is that okay? Krux: Of course. We are open to the public for seven days of the week. Late on Thursdays. (Nya, Cole, and Jay rushes out the Cave.) Nya: Hurry! We've got to get to Kai before that double-crossing Dr. Saunders. Cole: What about Zane? Nya: He'll be fine. I've got him on a restore and reboot protocol. P.I.X.A.L.: (On computer) Zane. Zane. Wake up. Wake up! (Sighs.) Come on, snap out of it. He needs us! Ugh! (The Vermillion attacks the city.) Raggmunk: Fresh off the rack! Arise my army! Blunck: Our army! Machia: Let's hope for your sake phase two is a success. Or they will become my army! Blunck: No, they'd still be our— (The Vermillion attacks.) Raggmunk: Yes! Grab the best...the most skilled...and the finest craftspeople!! (Kai checks the museum while Krux tries to keep his cover hidden.) Kai: Master Wu taught us that any problem can be solved. It just takes thought and time. Krux: I am quite very certain there is nothing to interest you here. Kai: Hm, I don't know. I mean, what if this guy was related to the snakes we fought? Krux: Not likely. And really, I doubt you'll find anything. Our collection is mostly harmless artifacts. Kai: Hmm. Maybe. But you never know what ight open the door to some secret information. (He sits on a chair, unknowingly opening a door to their base.) Something I'm missing. Like, you know the expression, "one can't see the forest for the trees?" Acronix: You said you were taking care of this. Kai: Something that's right in front of me. Krux: I am taking care of this. Acronix: No, I am! (he grabs a Time Blade, but Kai stands up, closing the door on him.) Krux: Now, really, I must insist you to go home. It is after closing time. Kai: Yeah, I guess you're right. It was a longshot, anyway. Wait a minute. (Gasps.) That's it! The helmet! It's just like the one they were wearing. But wait, Acronix is gone and Master Wu said Krux was lost in time forever. So that means Krux must still be around somewhere! Krux: Don't be ridiculous. I have told you, they are myth. (His fake mustache falls off.) Kai: What is the—Dr. Saunders! You. You're Krux! Which means Master Wu was wrong! You weren't lost in time! Krux: No, no, no, no, no, no. That is positively...(his voice goes back to normal) correct. I've been hiding here, right under his nose for decades. Kai: I knew I'd seen that helmet before! Krux: Well, aren't you clever? Such a smart little Ninja. (Cole, jay, and Nya drives toward the museum but see Vermillion Warriors attacking the city.) Cole: Uh, guys, look who's back. Jay: Oh, now what are they up to? Cole: They're either kidnapping more people or organizing a parade. Jay: Aw, I love a parade. Nya, keep going to the museum. We'll deal with these guys. All: Ninja, go! (Kai attacks Krux.) Kai: Ninja, go! Krux: I almost forgot that Wu taught you Spinjitzu. Kai: Yeah, but I came up with this one all on my own. (He jumps on the statue Acronix was spying on with.) Acronix: I knew I should have dealt with him when I had a chance. (He tries to go out, but the sarcophagus blocks the entrance, trapping him, but revealing Cyrus.) Kai: Cyrus Borg! So you kidnapped him! Krux: I prefer the term "acquired." Kai: That means you took out Zane too. Krux: Nothing is getting by you. Today is your day. Too bad it's your last. You and I are nearly an equal match, but let's see how you do against both Hands of Time! Brother! Brother? Acronix: Come on! (Jay and Cole attacks some of the Warriors.) Jay: Looks like somebody wants to play. Wish we had the rest of the team here to help. Cole: Well, say hello to our newest members. Lefty and Righty. (He uses his Earth Punch, but can't control it.) Oops. Wow, if I'm not more careful, I can take all of us out. Jay: Lefty, Righty, nice to meet you. Also, do better! Cole: Okay, okay. (He uses it again, but just breaks more stuff.) Jay: Cole, seriously!? Watch where you're throwing those things! Cole: It's out of my hands! Aah! Jay: It is your hands! Cole: I'm still trying to get used to them. Jay: Okay. How about getting used to them in their direction? Cole: (He accidentally launched Jay into a dumpster.) Jay! Machia: Fools! Did you forget your mission? We need the people. Forget fighting the Ninja. Blunck: But Commander Machia, they are warriors. Fighting is what they do. Machia: Which is why we need the people. There is much to follow phase two. Into the sewers. Cole: Hurry, jay. Get out of there. Jay: Just don't hurt me. (He gets out, but the streets are empty.) Cole: Uh, hey. What? Jay: Where'd they go? (Nya arrives in the museum.) Nya: Snakes. Why am I not surprised? (They attack her.) Okay, that surprised me. (She uses Water to push them outside.) Stay! No more surprises. (She rushes to find Kai.) Krux: Is that all you've got? Your parents would be very disappointed! Kai: Don't you ever mention my parents. Aah! Krux: Wu may have been a good teacher, but he's not here to help you now. Kai: Don't you mention Wu either. Krux: Oh, Ninja, such misplaced loyalty. Kai: My parents helped Wu and garmadon defeat you once. And I will do it again. Krux: (Laughs.) Is that what you think? Kai: That's what I know. Master Wu told me! Krux: But you were not there, young Ninja. I was, your parents were, and Wu. He told you a lie. Your parents were not who you think they are. They didn't fight against us. They fought with us. Kai: What? It can't be. They were heroes! Krux: True, they were heroes. But heroes for our side. Kai: I don't believe you. Master Wu would never lie! Krux: Surely you can see why he didn't want you to know the truth. Your parents were traitors! Kai: No! Krux: Oh, Kai, you've let your emotions get the best of you. The truth hurts, doesn't it? Kai: Not as much as this will. (Acronix managed to get out.) Acronix: Ugh. Sorry I'm late. Kai: Acronix! Krux: Ah, yes. You've met my twin brother. Kai: You know, for twins, one of you looks much older. Acronix: He was born three minutes earlier. Krux: Time waits for no one, young Ninja. Acronix: But it's time out—(He gets splashed with Water.) Nya: Aw, gee. What a mess. And to think we just cleaned up the museum. Kai: Nya! Good to see you, sis. Nya: Back at you, bro. Now let's teach these two a lesson in sibling rivalry. (They continued fighting.) Acronix: They are good. Kai: Switch? Nya: He's all yours. Krux: But we are better, brother. Nya: I could probably use a hand, brother. Kai: I'm here for you, sister. (She kicks Krux inside the sarcophagus.) Hahaha. Looks like we have the upper hand. (Acronix sees Borg trying to reach the Time Blade.) Nya: The Time Blade. Don't let him— Acronix: Until next time. (The Time Twins and Borg disappears.) Kai: No! We can't let him—use it. Nya: Oh! Too late. They're gone. And so is Borg. Kai: Vanished. Before our eyes. (He grabs the helmet.) (They go back to the Cave.) Nya: So it looks like Acronix and Krux are working with those Samurai snakes. Jay: Yeah, but why are they kidnapping all of Ninjago's builders? Cole: There is still way too much we don't know here. Kai: Like, was Krux lying, or are my parents really...traitors? Nya: You seem lost in another place...or time. What is it? Kai: Uh, what if everything you believed in turned out to be a lie? Nya: What? Kai: I— Cole: Hey, he's rebooting! Zane: Four, seven, two, one...nine. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Transcript Category:Episodes